


Food Hunt

by Carl_Grimes_Is_Bae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carl_Grimes_Is_Bae/pseuds/Carl_Grimes_Is_Bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl thinks Carl is being a "disrespectful little shit." So naturally, he decides to teach him a lesson. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I've never watched any Walking Dead season except 1 and 2. So, you're gonna have to bare with me. I don't know how Carl and Daryl act towards each other. This is underage, Btw. So don't comment about how disgusting it is or some dumb shit. But anyway, I hope you like it and reviews are great

"What are you gonna do about it, old man?" 15 year old Carl Crimes snares. Daryl was pissed. Who the fuck does this disrespectful little shit think he is? Daryl knows who he is. He's Carl fuckin' Grimes. Probably the freaking hottest guy in their group. And he's only a teen.

Daryl smirks, making Carl confused before he frowns. He opens his mouth to say something but Daryl had him turned around, pressed against the wall.

"Oh," Carl manages to make out before his hairs being tugged and his head pulled back.

"Listen here." Daryl growls into Carl's ear. Carl gulps, biting his lip. He gasps in shock as Daryl presses against him, his ass pressed against Daryl's groin.

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm older than you meaning I'm better than you. And I'm gonna make you my bitch. Whether you like it or not, got it?" Daryl asks. Carl nods but Daryl wasn't content with that.

"I said," Daryl says, tugging at Carl's hair harder, "got it." Carl didn't know what to say. Should he agree.

Daryl growls thrusting his hips against Carl's ass. Carl yelps out in surprise.

"Yes, got it." Carl says, a little to fast. What the fucks wrong with him? He's not gay. Well, he's definitely not fuckin' straight either. Another guy just dry humped him and he's getting turned on. This is bull shit.

"Got it what?" Daryl asks, a chuckle threatening to leave his lips. Carl was confused. What else is he supposed to say? Carl remembered Daryl's earlier statement. "I'm gonna make you my bitch." It dawned to Carl that Daryl wanted him to say Sir.

Awe, fuck that. Fuck this. Carl tries to break away but Daryl presses himself against him more. Carl accidentally moans as Daryl grinds against him.

"Fuck you're getting turned on by this already. I haven't even done anything yet." Daryl says, smirking. All Carl does is grunt, loving Daryl's grinding a little too much.

"Good. I'm happy I got to your ass before Glenn." Daryl says, pressing open kisses to Carl's warm shoulder. Daryl loved when Carl wore Tank tops.

As much as Carl was enjoying this, he was confused. Glenn? Why would Glenn want him. He has Maggie.

God, does every guy here wanna get in his pants?

"Glenn?" Carl asks, dumbfounded. Daryl chuckles, amazed by how clueless this kid was.

"Carl, you're not a little kid anymore. Puberty hit you hard. I'm not shocked. Have you seen your dad? He's a-" Daryl says, never being able to finish because Carl stops him.

"Wait, you like my father?" Carl asks, horrified at the thought.

"Now, I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that your family was blessed with the good looks. Especially you." Daryl says. The last part made Carl blush, biting at his bottom lip.

Carl quickly groans as Daryl brushes his teeth across his shoulder. Carl gasps as he bites down. Fuck, he's rough.

Carl grinds his hips back against Daryl's covered groin, making the older man growl.

"You're a little tease, ain't you?" Daryl growls, gripping Carl's hips tighter. Carl realized something in Daryl snapped. He wasn't into talking no more. He wanted some action. Carl wondered when Daryl got laid last.

Carl shamelessly moans as Daryl grinds his hips again. Hey, it's gonna be a while until Carl gets laid also. Take the opportunity before he misses it. How bad could taking a dick hurt, anyway?

"Fuck, you like that, you slut." Daryl says. It was more of a statement then question. Oh my God, Carl can not believe he's getting off on being insulted. He's not a slut. He's never even kissed anyone.

"I'm not a slut." Carl says, scowling.

"Of course you're not. You've never even fucked before, have you?" Daryl asks, smirking when Carl blushes.

"Fuck, you haven't." Daryl says, biting his lip. God, he can't wait to be Carl's first. He loves popping people's cherries. Especially when they're as innocent as Carl. Daryl does feel bad. He's pretty much using Carl. Rick would kill him if he found out what Daryl was about to do to his only son. Especially since he was doing the same thing to him only about a week ago. The Grimes were blessed with the looks.

"God, you're probably so tight." Daryl says, groaning. His cock throbs in his pants, imagining what he'd do to Carl. Well, what he's gonna do.

"Fuck, Put your hands on the tree." Daryl demands, tugging Carl's hair. Tree? Awe shit, they are in the forest. This started off as a simple food hunt. How the fuck did it turn to this?

Carl listens though, pressing his hands against the tree. Carl even bends over a little more, sticking his ass out. Hey, he could taunt. Daryl smirks, loving how open the kid was. Daryl slaps Carl's ass, hard, making the younger boy yelp.

"God, the noises you make are perfect. " Daryl says, grunting.

"Unbutton your jeans." Daryl demands, unbuttoning his own in the process.

Carl unbuttons his jeans, messing up a lot from going to fast. Daryl smirks, amused. Shit, this boys eager. Carl finally gets his jeans undone, pulling them and how boxers down to his knees. Daryl licks his lips, eyeing Carl's ass up. Daryl presses himself back against Carl, peeking over his shoulder. He involuntary moans, seeing Carl's cock for the first time. Carl was impressive, especially for a 15 year old.

Shit, Daryl needed to stop thinking about how young the boy was or he's just gonna stop everything and go. That's statutory rape. His dad used to be a fuckin' sheriff.

"Carl, I don't think we should be doing this." Daryl says, suddenly having a change of heart. Carl growls, surprising Daryl.

"I'm standing here, my pants around my knees, willing to submit to you. And you're going to turn it down?" Carl asks, a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Fuck you." Daryl growls before pulling down his own pants. Carl smirks, hiding his face. The last thing he needs is Daryl stopping because he's a little shit.

Carl bites his lip as he feels something poking at his ass. Damn, here it comes...

In one swift motion, Daryl's inside of Carl, who was on the verge of tears. Why the hell does it hurt so bad? Daryl felt kinda bad for not using lube. But who even has lube with them tandoori?

"Shh, relax baby, it gets better." Daryl whispers, kissing Carl's shoulder. Carl hopes he's fucking right...

Soon Carl's pained expression turned to bliss. He was in heaven, it felt that good. Daryl's thrusts were perfect. He was so experienced.

"Daryl." Carl groans, resting hips forehead against the tree. He was 80% sure he's have a tree imprint on his forehead. He really couldn't car right now though.

"What?" Daryl taunts, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You suck." Carl says, the last part being cut off from a squeal. Daryl thrusts quickly, almost knocking Carl forward. If Daryl didn't have a death grip on Carl's hips, he was almost produce he would of ran into the tree.

"Do I now?" Daryl asks, pacing his thrusts.

"Yeah, you do." Carl says, biting his lip. That remark got him a also on the ass from Daryl.

"Be quiet." Daryl says, biting Carl's shoulder before signing the marked spot.

Pretty soon, Carl was on the verge of cumming. His legs were shaking and he had to go to the tree to stay up. He doesn't wanna seem like he was just some horny teenager even though he technically is.

"Daryl, I think I'm gonna-" Carl tries to warn but he ended up coming in mid sentence. He moans, yelling Daryl's name embarrassing loud as the white liquid gets all over how stomach. Carl's walls clench around Daryl's cock, making the older man groan..

Daryl smirks thrusting a few more times before cumming himself. Daryl roars when he cums reminding Carl of a lion.

Daryl pulls out of Carl, making the younger boy groan at the emptiness.

"Slut." Daryl mumbles as he pulls up his pants. Carl blushes, realizing what just happened. He quickly pulls up his pants, noticing Daryl's assist fully clothes and was wlaking away, his bow slung across his shoulder.

"Daryl, wait!" Carl yells, his voice embarrassingly needy. Carl didn't care though. Daryl turns around but doesnt say anything. Cask took that ad a signal to talk.

"Thanks." Carl says, making Daryl smirk. Hr wanted to thank Daryl for a lot of things. Like taking his Virginity and stuff because if Daryl didn't, Carl would probably die a virgin, despite his adorable boyish looks.

"No problem, kid." Daryl says, knowing exactly what Carl meant by that...


End file.
